


Where My Demons Hide

by KittyAug, KittyAugust (KittyAug)



Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAugust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: John Constantine/Demon!Constantine + 'Binge'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where My Demons Hide

“You know  _I’m_  meant to be the demon, right mate?”

“Don’t call me mate, mate,” John slurs and huffs half a laugh at himself.

The Demon Constantine rolls his red-shot eyes heavenward in an incongruous show of false faith.

“There a reason you summoned me to a dive bar at 3am then,  _Daddy_?” the Demon asks, arch and smug. Bastard.

John’s eyes narrow then he grabs the Demon by its tie, pulls him in and kisses with whisky flavoured desperation.

“Ah,  _that_ ,” the Demon mutters into John’s warm human skin. “Self-flagellation at it’s finest huh, Constantine?”

“Shut it,” John mumbles.


End file.
